Wizard: Sapfo Rella (CR 8)
= Sapfo Rella = Elf wizard 9 LE Medium humanoid (elf) Init +1; Senses low-light vision; Perception +13 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 14, touch 11, flat-footed 13 (+3 armor, +1 Dex) hp 48 (9d6+18) Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +7; +2 vs. enchantments Immune sleep -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee dagger +4 (1d4/19-20) Ranged longbow +5 (1d8/×3) Special Attacks hand of the apprentice (11/day) Wizard Spells Prepared (CL 9th; concentration +17) 5th—hold monster (DC 23), undead anatomy IIUM 4th—ball lightningAPG (DC 23), charm monster (DC 22), summon monster IV, wall of blindness/deafnessACG (DC 22) 3rd—dispel magic, fireball (DC 22), fireball (DC 22), fly, gaseous form 2nd—blindness/deafness (DC 20), bull's strength, create pitAPG (DC 20), darkness, glitterdust (DC 20), summon monster II 1st—cause fear (DC 19), charm person (DC 19), enlarge person (DC 19), grease, hydraulic pushAPG, magic missile 0 (at will)—detect magic, light, prestidigitation, read magic -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 10, Dex 12, Con 11, Int 26, Wis 10, Cha 10 Base Atk +4; CMB +4; CMD 15 Feats Alertness, Combat Casting, Improved Familiar, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (evocation), Spell Penetration, Toughness Skills Appraise +20, Diplomacy +9, Disguise +9, Fly +5, Knowledge (arcana) +20, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +12, Knowledge (engineering) +12, Knowledge (geography) +12, Knowledge (history) +12, Knowledge (local) +12, Knowledge (nature) +12, Knowledge (nobility) +12, Knowledge (planes) +20, Knowledge (religion) +16, Linguistics +16, Perception +13, Sense Motive +2, Spellcraft +20 (+22 to identify magic item properties), Use Magic Device +9; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception, +2 Spellcraft to identify magic item properties Languages Abyssal, Aquan, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, Sphinx, Sylvan, Undercommon SQ arcane bond (Arcane Familiar, small air elemental), elven magic, metamagic mastery (1/day) Combat Gear lesser extend metamagic rod, lesser maximize metamagic rod; Other Gear arrows (20), dagger, longbow, bracers of armor +3, cloak of resistance +1, headband of vast intelligence +4, ring of protection +1, 277 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Combat Casting +4 to Concentration checks to cast while on the defensive. Deliver Touch Spells Through Familiar (Su) Your familiar can deliver touch spells for you. Elven Immunities - Sleep You are immune to magic sleep effects. Elven Magic +2 to spellcraft checks to determine the properties of a magic item. Empathic Link with Familiar (Su) You have an empathic link with your Arcane Familiar. Familiar Bonus: You gain the Alertness feat while your familiar is within arm's reach. Hand of the Apprentice (11/day) (Su) As a standard action, throw melee weapon (use Int instead of Dex) and instantly returns. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Metamagic Mastery (1/day) (Su) Spend 1 use per spell level increase to apply a known metamagic feat for free. Quicken Spell Cast a spell as a swift action. +4 Levels. Share Spells with Familiar Can cast spells with a target of "You" on the familiar with a range of touch. Speak with Familiar (Ex) You can communicate verbally with your familiar. Spell Focus (Evocation) Spells from one school of magic have +1 to their save DC. ' ' Windbago Arcane Familiar CR – Small air elemental (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 120) N Small outsider (air, elemental, extraplanar) Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +12 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 22, touch 14, flat-footed 19 (+3 Dex, +8 natural, +1 size) hp 24 (2d10+2) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +6 Defensive Abilities air mastery, improved evasion; Immune elemental traits -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed fly 100 ft. (perfect) Melee slam +8 (1d4+1) Special Attacks deliver touch spells, whirlwind (10-20 ft. high, 1d4+1 damage, DC 15) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 12, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +4; CMB +4; CMD 17 Feats Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative, Weapon FinesseB Skills Acrobatics +7, Appraise +10, Bluff +5, Diplomacy +9, Disguise +9, Escape Artist +8, Fly +18, Knowledge (arcana) +10, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +2, Knowledge (engineering) +2, Knowledge (geography) +2, Knowledge (history) +2, Knowledge (local) +2, Knowledge (nature) +2, Knowledge (nobility) +2, Knowledge (planes) +13, Knowledge (religion) +6, Linguistics +6, Perception +12, Perform (comedy) +2, Sense Motive +4, Spellcraft +10, Stealth +12, Use Magic Device +9 Languages Auran, Common; speak with animal (same kind only), speak with master SQ empathic link -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Air Mastery (Ex) Airborne creatures take a -1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against this creature. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Deliver Touch Spells (Su) Deliver master's touch spells. Elemental Traits Elementals have many immunities. Empathic Link (Su) You have an empathic link with your master. Fly (100 feet, Perfect) You can fly! Flyby Attack You can take a standard action during your move action while flying. Immunity to Bleed You are immune to bleed. Immunity to Critical Hits You are immune to Critical Hits Immunity to Flanking You are immune to flanking. Immunity to Paralysis You are immune to paralysis. Immunity to Poison You are immune to poison. Immunity to Precision Damage You are immune to Precision Damage Immunity to Sleep You are immune to sleep effects. Immunity to Stunning You are immune to being stunned. Improved Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save; half on failed save. Share Spells Spells with a target of "You" can be delivered by a familiar with a range of touch. Speak with Animals of its Kind (Ex) You can communicate verbally with animals similar to yourself. Speak with Master (Ex) You can communicate verbally with your master. Whirlwind (10-20 ft. high, 1d4+1 damage, DC 15) (Su) Become a whirlwind which damages foe in same square and may trap them within (Ref part). ' ' Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at https://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Elf Category:Wizard Category:Level 9 Category:CR 8 Category:Pathfinder